


Breakfast and a Show - April 11, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 5





	Breakfast and a Show - April 11, 2020

*A puff of smoke and fireworks from the entrance hall. * 

Blaise Zabini had entered the hall. They walked toward the Slytherin table to take a seat towards the front, seeking all the attention and looks they could get. 

Glitter rained down on all the tables, covering the eggs and other breakfast items. As Blaise passed Gregory Goyle, they were suddenly pulled in and couldn’t get away. They were being drawn in.... 

“Wingardium leviosa” drawled Malfoy. 

Goyle rose into the air and Blaise began to orbit him. Greg has finally became a planetary body, and Blaise was like a star for all to see. 

“Albus, shouldn’t we do something?” Minerva asked? 

“Just another breakfast and a show, Minnie. 10 points to Griffindor,” said Dumbledore


End file.
